My Words For You
by Lee Zya
Summary: Ketika perasaan cinta dirangkai menjadi suatu sajak indah, yang ditujukan untukmu. Iya, untukmu.


**My Words For You**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Plot of this story is mine**

**...**

** Special for AkaKuro Week **

**#AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]**

* * *

"Anak-anak, pelajaran matematika hari ini sampai di sini dulu ya. Kalian silakan beristirahat. Jangan lupa minggu depan ulangan harian," ucap guru matematika itu, sembari melangkah keluar kelas.

Murid-murid pun ikut keluar dari kelas. Kebanyakan dari mereka pergi ke kantin. Namun, berbeda dengan lelaki yang satu ini..

"Akashi, apa kamu mau ke kantin?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai hijau kepada teman yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, aku membawa bekal. Aku juga harus mengambil buku catatanku yang tertinggal di loker," sang kapten itu menjawab dengan singkat dan tegas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ke kantin dulu ya, aku harus membeli ramen. Hari ini ramen adalah lucky itemku, nodayo," ujar Midorima, si rambut hijau itu.

"Oh. Ja nee, Shintarou," Akashi melambaikan tangannya pada rekan setimnya itu.

Kini, Akashi berada sendirian di kelas. Dia mengambil kotak bento miliknya, kemudian memakannya dengan cepat. Tidak sampai lima menit, bekalnya sudah habis, tanpa sedikit pun tersisa. Akashi bangkit dari kursinya, lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar dari ruang kelas.

Pemuda bersurai scarlet itu berjalan menuju lokernya. Ketika sampai di sana, ia langsung membuka tempatnya menyimpan barang-barang itu. Diambilnya buku catatan yang sempat dilupakannya. Hampir pemuda beriris heterokrom itu menutup lokernya, namun tangannya terhenti saat dilihatnya sebuah amplop terjatuh dari lokernya.

Pemuda itu tidak menampakkan ekspresi terkejut sama sekali. Seakan-akan keberadaan amplop itu adalah hal yang biasa. Dibungkukkannya tubuhnya, meraih sepucuk surat yang tergeletak di lantai. Tangannya menggapai amplop berwarna merah muda itu, lalu membukanya dengan hati-hati. Perlahan, dia membaca surat yang telah dibukanya itu.

_To : Akashi Seijuuro_

_Ketika aku pertama kali menatapmu, aku terpesona_

_Wajahmu yang tampan_

_Pembawaan dirimu yang penuh wibawa_

_Membuatku tak bisa memalingkan pandangan mataku darimu_

_ Setiap saat aku memikirkanmu_

_ Tiada detik terlewati tanpa bayanganmu hadir di benakku_

_ Sesungguhnya, aku tak mengerti dengan hatiku_

_ Apakah ini cinta?_

_ Atau sekadar rasa kagum?_

_ Namun yang pasti, ketika aku menatapmu_

_ Aku merasa bahagia_

_From : Your secret admirer_

Dengan seksama, iris heterokrom itu membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis indah di kertas itu. Kedua matanya terbelalak, jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Pemilik rambut scarlet itu merasakan suatu hal yang berbeda ketika dirinya membaca surat itu.

Selama ini, sudah banyak yang mengirim surat kepadanya. Akan tetapi, tidak satu pun dari sekian surat itu, menarik perhatiannya. Berbeda dengan surat yang baru saja dibacanya. Memang, itu hanyalah surat biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Bahasa yang digunakan pun tidak puitis. Entah apa yang Akashi pikirkan, sampai-sampai dirinya tertarik dengan surat biasa seperti itu.

'Hmmm, surat ini menarik. Aku akan mencoba mencari tahu siapa penulis surat ini,' Akashi berkata dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum kecil. Pikirannya sedang mencari cara untuk mengetahui sang pembuat surat itu.

'Siapapun dia, pasti orang itu menarik,' gumam Akashi lagi. Pemuda scarlet itu pun menutup lokernya, kemudian menguncinya. Dia berlalu dari hadapan lokernya, melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kelas.

"Sudah mengambil buku catatanmu, Akashi?" si rambut hijau berkacamata itu melempar pertanyaan saat Akashi sampai di kelas.

"Iya, aku sudah mengambilnya, Shintarou. Bagaimana ramennya, lucky item mu hari ini?" sembari meletakkan buku catatannya, Akashi memberikan jawaban singkat serta melempar pertanyaan kembali.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi makan ramen di luar nanti. Tadi di kantin, ramennya sudah habis. Yang tersisa hanya sushi. Aku tidak mau makan sushi hari ini, nodayo," Midorima menampakkan wajahnya yang terlihat kecewa. Melihat temannya itu sedih, Akashi menjadi sedikit iba.

"Aku akan menemanimu makan ramen, dengan satu syarat," aura Akashi sejenak berubah. Sang kapten tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Apa itu, Akashi?" kedua alis Midorima terangkat. Rasanya, sedikit aneh. Tidak biasanya si manusia sempurna itu meminta bantuan.

"Jadi begini..." Akashi mendekatkan dirinya ke Midorima, membisikkan kata demi kata yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Oh begitu. Aku tidak tahu aku bisa melakukannya atau tidak. Aku akan mencobanya, nodayo," ucap Midorima, usai Akashi memberitahu keinginannya.

...

"Maaf Shintarou, aku lupa kalau hari ini ada latihan basket sepulang sekolah. Kita jadi tidak bisa langsung makan ramen," ujar Akashi ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di lapangan basket SMP Teiko.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku ingat kalau ada latihan, nodayo," si kacamata membalas perkataan ketuanya itu.

"Nee, Akachin, hari ini Kurochin bilang dia izin latihan. Katanya dia tidak enak badan," sembari asyik menguyah camilannya, si raksasa rambut ungu itu mendekati sang kapten dan wakilnya di ujung lapangan. Memberitahukan bahwa salah seorang dari anggota mereka, ada yang tidak mengikuti latihan hari ini.

"Oh, baiklah. Ryouta dan Daiki sudah datang?" matanya memandang ke seluruh penjuru lapangan, mencari kedua anggota timnya.

"Yo, apa latihan sudah dimulai?" pemuda berkulit tan itu akhirnya muncul.

"Akashicchi, maafkan aku terlambat, tsu. Tadi aku.." si pirang belum selesai berbicara, gunting telah melayang, hampir mengenai pipi porselen miliiknya.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Ryouta. Aku tak mau tahu alasanmu datang terlambat," aura iblis milik sang kapten muncul. Keempat rekan timnya hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat perlakuan kapten mereka. Memang, kalau soal latihan, Akashi sangat tegas. Untung saja, Akashi sedang merasa sedikit bahagia, sehingga amarahya tidak membara seperti biasanya. Kalau tidak, mungkin si pirang dan si kulit tan sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Oh, aku tidak melihat Tetsu, kemana dia?" si kulit tan yang bersurai biru tua itu akhirnya sadar dengan ketidakhadiran sahabatnya itu.

"Dia sedang tidak enak badan, Minechin," Murasakibara menjawab pertanyaan Aomine.

"Tidak biasanya Kurokocchi sakit seperti itu, tsu. Kira-kira, dia sakit apa ya?" si pirang itu menyambung pembicaraan Murasakibara dan Aomine. Midorima menatap ketiga temannya dengan tatapan tajam. Maksudnya adalah agar mereka segera beranjak dari sana dan memulai latihan. Murasakibara mengerti isyarat yang diberikan Midorima, sehingga pemuda bertubuh raksasa itu langsung meninggalkan kedua rekannya yang masih terpaku. Keduanya tidak memahami isyarat dari pemuda berkacamata itu.

Midorima mendesah pelan. Kedua temannya itu memang sedikit bodoh lambat berpikir. "Hei, gunting Akashi bisa mengenai kalian jika kalian diam di situ saja, nodayo," Midorima akhirnya berkata kepada mereka berdua. Akashi mendengar perkataan Midorima. Tanpa pikir panjang, langsung dilemparnya gunting itu. Hampir saja mengenai wajah Aomine dan Kise.

"Hampir saja! Jantungku serasa mau lepas, tsu. Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana, Akashicchi," si pirang pun melangkah menuju ke tengah lapangan basket. Diikuti dengan Aomine yang berjalan dengan malasnya.

...

Latihan basket Kiseki no Sedai telah usai. Sesuai janjinya, Akashi menemani wakil kaptennya itu makan ramen. Kedua pemuda itu pun berjalan berdua. Warung ramen yang mereka maksud tidak begitu jauh letaknya. Belum ada lima menit berjalan, mereka telah tiba di sana. Keduanya segera memesan menu yang mereka inginkan, kemudian menunggu pesanan datang.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku mencari tahu penulis surat yang baru saja kau terima? Boleh aku lihat suratnya, Akashi?" ujar Midorima akhirnya.

Akashi merogoh tasnya, mencari surat yang telah membuatnya penasaran itu. "Ini, Shintarou. Aku ingin tahu siapa penulisnya dan apa motivasinya menulis surat ini. Entah kenapa, aku merasa tertarik," Akashi berkata jujur pada pemuda penggila ramalan Oha-Asa itu.

Midorima terdiam sejenak, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Dalam hati dia berkata, 'Seperti bukan Akashi saja,'

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu meraih surat yang Akashi berikan, lalu mulai membacanya. "Ini, apa istimewanya surat ini? Bagaimana kau bisa tertarik dengan surat seperti ini? Seleramu sudah menurunkah?" mata hijau itu membelalak, tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang dihadapinya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Shintarou. Aku hanya merasa ada yang berbeda, ketika aku membaca surat itu," Akashi begitu jujur pada sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Aku masih tidak bisa percaya dengan pilihanmu, Akashi. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha membantumu, nodayo," ucap Midorima seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Kau memang harus membantuku, Shintarou. Perintahku itu absolut," aura berbeda muncul dari diri Akashi. Bukan aura iblis seperti biasanya. Entah aura apa itu sebenarnya, sampai-sampai Midorima merasa sahabatnya itu sedikit berubah.

...

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak hari itu. hari dimana Akashi menemukan sepucuk surat yang mengubahnya. Sepucuk surat yang membawa rasa penasarannya muncul. Akashi tidak sabar, dia ingin segera mengetahui siapa penulis surat itu. Akashi pun mengedarkan ekor matanya, mencari pemuda bersurai hijau yang dimintanya bantuan seminggu lalu pula.

"Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenagaku, tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Aku yakin, aku telah mengambil tulisan tangan seluruh siswi di sekolah ini. Namun, tak satu pun memiliki tulisan yang sama dengan penulis suratmu," Midorima mengutarakan segalanya. Kekecewaan terlukis jelas di raut wajah Akashi. Sepertinya, dirinya harus menahan rasa penasarannya. Surat itu hanyalah surat biasa. Dia harus membuang jauh-jauh ingatannya akan surat itu.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi. Aku benar-benar tidak menemukannya," ujar Midorima lagi. Kini, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu merasa bersalah.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Mungkin, sang penulis itu bukan takdirku," Akashi mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri.

...

"Sekarang kau sudah mulai pelupa ya Akashi?" Midorima bertanya pada Akashi karena sahabatnya itu melupakan buku catatannya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku benar-benar lupa dengan buku catatan itu. Aneh juga, seminggu yang lalu aku melupakannya, dan sekarang terulang kembali," si pemilik emperor eye menjawab apa adanya.

"Apa mungkin, ini ada hubungannya dengan surat dari penggemar rahasiamu itu?" insting detektif Midorima muncul seketika.

"Mana mungkin. Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku tidak mau membahas masalah surat itu," Akashi berusaha menghindar. Dia tidak ingin membicarakan surat itu, karena setiap kali pikirannya tertuju pada surat itu, muncul sebuah perasaan. Bukan sekadar rasa penasaran, namun suatu perasaan yang berbeda. Perasaan yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

Ketika beberapa langkah lagi kedua pemuda itu tiba di loker milik Akashi, seseorang dengan hawa keberadaan yang minim lewat di hadapan keduanya. Akashi hampir tidak menyadari adanya pemuda bersurai baby blue itu. Namun, saat jarak mereka menjauh, Akashi akhirnya mengetahui bahwa dirinya berpapasan dengan rekan setimnya itu.

Meski sedikit terlambat, Akashi memanggil Kuroko, pemuda berambut biru muda itu, "Halo, Tetsuya."

"Ano.. Halo Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun," balas Kuroko dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar meski sebenarnya dia terkejut.

"Kau darimana, Tetsuya?" pemuda scarlet itu bertanya.

"Uhm, a-aku dari lokerku, buku catatanku tertinggal," ujar Kuroko sedikit terbata-bata.

"Oh. Baiklah kalau begitu. Ja nee, Tetsuya," Akashi dan Midorima meneruskan langkahnya. Sampai akhirnya, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Akashi membuka kunci lokernya. Ekor matanya langsung terfokus pada sebuah amplop. Dia mengenal amplop itu. Amplop yang sama seperti yang diterimanya seminggu lalu. Akashi pun meraihnya, kemudian membuka dan seketika juga membacanya.

_To : Akashi Seijuuro_

_Dapat menatapmu, meski hanya dari kejauhan, merupakan sebuah anugerah bagiku. Karena hanya dengan melihat dirimu, aku menemukan kebahagiaan dan arti dari kehidupan. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti melihatmu. Tak peduli halangan dan rintangan sebesar apapun yang menghalangi jalanku._

_From : Your secret admirer_

Midorima tertegun melihat Akashi yang terpaku di hadapan surat itu. "Ada apa, Akashi? Surat yang sama lagi?"

Akashi melipat kertas yang baru saja dibacanya. Berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari surat itu. "Ayo kembali ke kelas, Midorima," ucap Akashi akhirnya.

...

Pemuda bersurai merah itu masih terdiam di bangkunya. Dia sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk beranjak pergi saat ini. Pikirannya terfokus pada satu hal. Tak bisa dihilangkannya pemikirannya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Akashi?" Midorima menghampiri pemuda yang tengah melamun itu.

"Oh, aku tak apa. Pulanglah sendiri, Shintarou. Aku ada urusan," ujar Akashi. Jelas-jelas dirinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Si rambut hijau itu tak mungkin tidak mengerti isi hati dari Akashi.

"Kau tahu, hari ini, lucky item Sagitarius adalah benda berwarna merah muda," ucap Midorima seraya duduk di depan Akashi.

"Lalu?"

"Surat yang kau terima, warnanya merah muda kan? Aku yakin, ada sesuatu dibalik surat itu."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Shintarou."

"Baiklah, begini saja. Jadi, intinya aku punya rencana untuk menangkap basah sang penulis surat misteriusmu itu."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?" kedua bola mata heterokrom itu membelalak. Akashi tak percaya Midorima mau membantunya lagi.

"Aku baru mendapat ide tadi. Nah, jadi begini..."

"Ide bagus, Shintarou. Baik, kita tunggu seminggu lagi."

...

Seminggu berlalu. Sudah saatnya bagi kedua sahabat itu menjalankan rencananya. Mereka berdua berangkat sekolah lebih pagi daripada biasanya. Sampai di sekolah, langsung mereka bergegas menuju loker milik Akashi. Dipasangnya kamera kecil di loker tersebut, agar si secret admirer itu bisa diketahui identitasnya. Sungguh, ide Midorima sangatlah cemerlang.

Usai memasang kamera kecil itu, mereka pun kembali ke kelas. akashi tersenyum kecil. Midorima hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat raut wajah Akashi. 'Sepertinya, Akashi bahagia. Sebentar lagi, dia akan mengetahui siapa orangnya,' gumam lelaki berkacamata itu.

...

"Bagaimana? Surat itu ada lagi kah?" tanya Midorima saat Akashi telah membuka lokernya.

Akashi terdiam, sama sekali tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Midorima. Melihat Akashi yang seperti itu, Midorima sudah tahu jawabannya. "Ayo pulang, Shintarou," setelah terdiam cukup lama, Akashi pun bicara.

...

Hari demi hari berlalu, Akashi sepertinya belum bisa menghilangkan kekecewaannya. Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan, sampai saat ini, penggemar rahasianya itu belum mengiriminya surat. Padahal sebelumnya, seminggu berturut-turut, dia menaruh suratnya di loker Akashi. Sungguh, pemuda scarlet itu merasakan kecewa yang tak terbendung.

"Masih memikirkannya, Akashi?" akhirnya Midorima berani untuk bertanya pada Akashi. Sebelumnya, selama berhari-hari, Midorima sama sekali tidak mengungkit surat itu.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, iya," Akashi menjawab dengan jujur kali ini.

"Oh Shintarou, ambil alih latihan sebentar ya, aku mau pergi ke belakang," ujar Akashi seraya meninggalkan ruang latihan basket. Pemuda scarlet itu berjalan ke ruang ganti. Dia duduk sejenak di sana, menenangkan pikirannya. Akan tetapi, matanya mengerjap, saat dirinya melihat sesuatu berwarna merah muda, terlihat dari dalam tas milik salah seorang rekan setimnya. Diambilnya benda itu, lalu dibuka dan dibaca olehnya.

_To : Akashi Seijuuro_

_Bisa mengenalmu_

_Tak pernah terpikir di benakku_

_Terus mengagumimu_

_Sungguh bukan keinginanku_

_Dari hatikulah segalanya berasal_

_ Kini, hatiku pun memintaku 'tuk menyatakannya_

_ Menyatakan suatu hal yang selama ini aku simpan_

_ Hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku.._

_ Mencintaimu seutuhnya_

_From : Your secret admirer_

"Akashi-kun, kau?" sebuah suara terdengar dari balik pintu. Akashi mengetahui siapa orang yang ternyata sedari tadi, mengintip di balik pintu itu.

"Kemarilah, Tetsuya," Akashi pun memanggil orang itu. Orang yang selama ini dicarinya dan membuatnya hampir gila.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun, aku tak bermaksud.."

"Kenapa, Tetsuya? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja padaku? Kau membuatku penasaran setengah mati."

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku hanya tidak mau.." Akashi memeluknya tiba-tiba, membuat Kuroko berhenti berbicara.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsuya, asal kau tahu. Surat yang kau berikan padaku itu, aku menyukai semuanya," ungkap Akashi, melampiaskan seluruh perasaannya, "Ketika aku membaca suratmu, aku merasakan suatu hal yang berbeda. Kau tahu itu apa? Itu adalah cinta."

"Akashi-kun."

"Panggil aku Seijuuro, Tetsuya. Kau milikku mulai sekarang."

"Hai, Seijuuro-kun," Kuroko menuruti perkataan sang kapten yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Waaa, Akashicchi, Kurokocchi, manis sekali kalian, tsu," tiba-tiba suara si pirang terdengar. Akashi pun tersadar dengan keberadaan keempat anggota timnya. Dengan sigap, langsung diambilnya gunting, dan berusaha melemparnya ke arah mereka berempat. Namun sepertinya keempat pemuda itu sudah lihai menghindari lemparan gunting dari Akashi.

"Push up 100 kali, lari keliling lapangan 50 kali. Tidak ada toleransi. Perintahku absolut, cepat lakukan," Akashi menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk menindas keempat anggotanya yang sudah berani mengganggu momen indah miliknya dan Kuroko itu.

.

.

.

Halo semuanya.. Aku kembali dengan sebuah fanfic oneshot yang nggak jelas (lagi). Kali ini, aku dapet inspirasi dari diriku sendiri. Karena aku adalah seorang stalker. Ya, akhirnya terciptalah fic ini.. Semoga kalian suka dengan karya keduaku di sini. Jangan lupa mengisi kotak review yaaa, arigatou ~


End file.
